


Fill You with Me

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Come Inflation, Kankri pov, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if you mark him enough it won't hurt so much.<br/>Or you could stop actually fucking him, but somehow that sounds worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill You with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a thing where I don't agonize and just. Share what I write. Without mentally scrapping myself over the coals for it.

You hate him.

You hate him so much.

Not for how he looks, how rude and arrogant and crass he is, not for how when he’s not posing, not playing to a crowd, his face looks so much better. Not for how he looks when he’s forced to stretch, arch, twist. Except maybe actually that last. Maybe because he's shown you how beautiful he looks when he's gotten what he wants.

Maybe that’s why you’re here again, driving into him like you could fuck that anger out on him. 

“Kan! Kan- Fuck!” He groans and you want to shred him. Rip him down to his basic molecules. How dare he feel so good!? So cool and slick and twitching and clenching around you! How dare he make your mouth water at how he looks!? His bulge flicks between your legs, brushing the lips of your nook, and you growl in angry pleasure.

If you were honest with yourself, you might admit that it’s not actually his fault you’re here. But it’s easier to pretend he tempted you, that he made you take on this dirty secret filled with pleasure and lies. You lean over and bite him even as you feel your abdomen knot up in preparation for release.

“Gimme it gimme it gimme it, please! Kan! Oh god, you feel so warm, you feel like fire, god, fuck! Don’t stop!” 

Stop? How the fuck are you supposed to stop? You sink your nails into his hips and grind in like you’re trying to hide yourself inside him, like he’s everyone you’ve ever hated, ever loved, ever envied, and try to wiggle yourself deeper. 

You want to _fill_ him.

You want to _own_ him, just for a little while. Want to see him full of your genetic material, want to see how it stretches against his stupid tight jeans, want to know that if you bump him he will groan from the pressure of it. Want to make him carry it (you) inside him until he can’t stand it anymore. 

It’s possible to release inside without actually filling someone. The genetic material bladder sphincter not always active, it actually takes deliberately rubbing it to get it to actually activate and pull in the material. Most of the time it’s actually avoided because it’s messy and makes the whole process longer. Not that you’d actually know from experience. You just. Want this. 

You feel the tight pucker of tissue inside and now that you have, it’s like a fire’s been lit inside you, it’s all you want. No thought of consequences, of problematic issues, of whether this will bother him. You _will_ own him. He won’t be able to flirt with anyone without feeling you, without knowing that your stamp is all over him, inside him, until his body is ready to release it. 

And releasing takes a while. The gene bladder is meant to thoroughly mix the genetic material for the drones. It’s not something you do with a short time hook-up. Carry around fill from a random troll for the hell of it? Not even. So you _know._ You know he’ll carry it for a while. 

Suddenly you feel the give against your bulge tip, the sudden suction pulling it inside, quivering around you, and you can tell Cronus feels it, if all the yelling and grinding his hips means anything. (No one would do it if it didn’t feel good. But no, it feels wonderful. Not that you’d know or anything.) It’s maddening in all the best ways. 

Cronus wails like you’re stabbing him, words completely gone, and hands groping at you madly as he tries to push himself closer, and suddenly there’s purple everywhere. Your nook lips tingle as the slick runs over them, and your can only groan, and fall over on him as you finally (finally!) pour yourself out into him. All the rage and anger and frustration goes with it, lost in the rhythmic pulse in your pelvis. 

His gene bladder sucks at you, and it’s good, it’s great, _why do you always run from this?_ His stomach presses against you, and you push yourself up to take in the last swelling of it, feeling as if you should see red under his skin. Your bulge finally slips free and you pour yourself back over him, pushing yourself against his cool sweaty skin just to hide under his chin. The only sound is both of your gasps for air, and for a little while, it’s okay. 

And then he opens his mouth. 

“That wvas great, chief! Wvhat the fuck got into you? Saw Latula and her godly thighs and needed some relief? It’s okay, wve’re friends like that! I wvas feelin’ in need of some relaxation too, if you knowv wvhat I mean!” 

And suddenly you remember why you were so fucking angry in the first place. 

Maybe Porrim can help some. Maybe not. It’s not like you are in _quads_ with the guy or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
